Falling
by Shangreela
Summary: "It falls from the skies as lightning and falls down on the ground like a divine plague.   The fire, the dust, the light, the smoke, the screams, the earth crying and moaning, it has to be Ragnarök."


Author: _Lyly_[u]

Beta'd: Ariani Lee

Fandom: How To Train Your Dragon (movie)

Warning: Character death

I apologize in advance. But anyway, I liked writing it, searching nice sayings and describing the scenes.

**... ... ...**

**Falling**

**... ... ...  
><strong>

_It falls from the skies as lightning and falls down on the ground like a divine plague._

_In the middle of this chaos - the fire, the dust, the light, the smoke, the screams, the earth crying and moaning, it has to be Ragnarök - the only clear thing is this dark form that doesn't move. Not anymore._

You feel like you lost him just after finally, _finally_ getting him.

He stares all day long in space. Sits on a rock and doesn't move. Glazes vacantly at the sea from dawn to dusk. At night wakes up screaming then cries and sobs desperately while you stand, useless, on the other side without knowing what to do nor how to.

He's not so much broken than he is different.

Everything is going to be different from now on.

Nothing will ever be the same now.

He didn't lose just his foot. Something _died_ in him in this battle, and without this part of him, he will never be the same again.

The Battle. Capital b. The first time you really _saw_ him. Saw what he was made of, what he could do. Who he could be.

The last one, too.

He poured himself in this battle, like he never did in anything before. And he did it for you, for the bunch of stupid fellows you all are, but he did it because he could. Because he wasn't alone.

_Some can see what is happening and understand._

_In the mist of powder of fire and fire you see a dark shape suddenly appear. It's huge, all darkness and strength and fury. Its paws tightly hold something you can't see, something that matters._

_You also see that something is wrong. Its wings are wide opened but it doesn't fly straight. Its big and powerful body sways left and right, as if it couldn't direct it._

_You see it tries, really tries to straighten itself. Its tail is madly swaying and its wings flapping. _

_You see the exact moment it sees it's useless._

_And then you see it stop to struggle vainly and… move. Roll on its back in the wind, curve its tail against its paws on its belly. Close its wings around its paws. Curling all of itself around its charge. _

It must be sheer torture, you think, to see everyday what he lost.

But then, no one's really sure he _sees_ anymore.

Some think he only sees It, again and again. That his eyes had been burnt by it. That he will never see anything else.

_You see and you understand._

_You __see __it __hit __the __ground.__ You __hear __something _snap _like __it__'__s __your __own__ arm, __and__ an _inhuman_,_ awful _howling __that __stops __just __shy __of __being __born._

_At this moment, you are glad and relieved. Because better it than him, eh?_

Each of you know that no one will be able to forget it, and if you can't erase it, how could _he_ stop seeing it?

_For __a __moment,__ everything __stays __still __and __static. __Then __its __wings__ fall __apart __on __the __ground.__ Gracefully __and __limply._ Flap.

_It's mostly, almost exactly, on its back. Motionless. _

_Then, slowly, its paws open like a black flower._

_Within lay a boy, small and lanky._

_A moaning boy. _

_A _living _boy._

_You've never been so happy to hear him._

_His__ deafening__ hysteric__ screams __will _haunt _you__ for __the__ rest__ of __your __life._

Because this dragon, _his_ dragon, killed himself for him to live.

His dragon wrapped himself around him to hit the ground first and absorb the most of it, knowing he would die anyway, but damn him if his boy did too!

An heartless Night Fury wrapped around the man child like a grave, all dark stone and unyielding strength.

Because his dragon loved him so much and so sincerely he chose to die for him.

**... ... ...**

I wrote this at 0300 and shedded a few tears. Please let me know what you thought reading it. Loved/hated it? Been bored? Tell me !


End file.
